What if we meet again
by Trabantlight
Summary: eine Variante über Elphabas und Glindas Leben nach dem angeblichen Tod der Bösen Hexe des Westens. Werden sie sich wieder treffen? Und was wird sonst noch geschehen? Gelphie


Der Schatten der Feder tanzte über das helle Holz der Wände und das kratzende Geräusch der Spitze über das Papier erfüllte den Raum. Das Feuer knisterte sanft und flackerte spielerisch. Das Kratzen hielt inne. Die schmalen, zarten Finger legten die Feder ab und stechend grüne Augen blickten nachdenklich durch das Fenster. Die Sonne warf ihre letzten Strahlen durch das Glas und der goldorange Schein spiegelte sich in den schwarzen frisch geschriebenen Lettern.

Die Tür hinter der jungen Frau knarrte und Krallen kratzten über den Holzboden.

„Herrin?" Kryiis Stimme ertönte hinter ihr. Sie war nicht unbedingt angenehm, ein wenig rau und schrill, wie der Schrei eines Falken, doch vertraut. Sie nickte in den Sonnenuntergang.

„Spürst du auch die Unruhe des Windes? Als ich geflogen bin, war er so seltsam."

Kryiis klang sehr besorgt und trat etwas näher ran. Die junge Frau am Schreibtisch schloss seufzend das Buch und drehte sich noch immer schweigend um. Eine bedeutende Zeit blieb ihr Blick an Kryiis Gesicht hängen. Er hatte strenge scharfe Gesichtszüge und aufmerksame Augen die goldbraun schienen. Seine braunen Haare hingen ihm ein bisschen ins Gesicht und als eine Strähne über eines seiner Augen fiel wischte er sie fahrig weg.

„Ich spüre ihn. Er bringt Regen. Heute Nacht wird es ein Gewitter geben. Irgendetwas ist im Anmarsch. Etwas was Oz mal wieder verändern wird." Schwarze kurze Haare umrahmten das sanfte freundliche Gesicht der Herrin und aus ihren Augen sprach Besorgnis.

„Es ist als würde der Himmel den Anhängern vom Zauberer den Tag der Freude über den Tod der Hexe nicht gönnen." Kryiis wirkte angewidert. Wie konnte man nur den Tod eines Menschen feiern?

Die Herrin stand auf und wandte sich dem Feuer zu. Mit einem Wink gab sie Kryiis zu verstehen dass er gehen konnte. Er verbeugte sich leicht und wandte sich beim gehen noch einmal um.

„Das Abendessen ist bald angerichtet. Wir werden auf dich warten." Sagte er zu dem zierlichen Rücken der Frau. Er nahm ein leichtes Nicken war und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mit verschleierten Augen blickte die Herrin auf das Feuer. Lange Schatten fielen auf die Wände, die Bücherregale und das Bett. Sie spürte die Wärme die die Flammen abgaben auf ihrer Haut und doch war ihr kalt. Ihre Arme schlossen sich um ihren Körper und wer nun in ihre grüne Augen geblickt hätte wäre die Traurigkeit wie ein unendlich großes Loch erschienen.

„Nein." Murmelte sie. „Der Himmel nimmt keine Rache an den Menschen sondern trauert um die Geschichte der Hexe des Westens."

Ihre Stimme war sanft als sie sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte und in Richtung der Sonne fragte: „Wo bist du Elphaba? Wo in aller Welt hältst du dich versteckt?"

---

Die Dunkelheit brach schneller über die Smaragdstadt herab als sonst und in der Ferne leuchteten die ersten Blitze auf. Dunkle Wolkenberge quollen auf die grün scheinende Stadt zu, bedrückend wie ein schwerer Buchdeckel. Der Mond ließ sein Licht immer nur kurz zwischen den Wolken durchscheinen, doch die Strahlen wirkten fahl und unwirklich.

Glinda die Gute stand am Rand ihres ausladenden Balkons der nach Westen hin ausgerichtet war. Ihr blaues Kleid flatterte im Wind und wirkte seltsam gräulich als der Mond einen kurzen Streifen auf die einsame Person warf. Die junge Herrscherin blickte auf die wallenden Gebirge die auf das Angriffssignal zu warten schienen und ließ den Blick aus ihren blauen Augen weit in den Westen streifen. Irgendwo dort stand Kiamo Ko. Bei gutem Wetter sah man in der Ferne die Berge hinter denen es verborgen war, doch nun sah man kaum weiter als die Felder außerhalb der Stadtmauern. Morgen würde es nun schon fast vier Jahre her sein als dort, weit im Westen, ihre beste Freundin dem Tod begegnet war und ihn nicht besiegen konnte. Eigentlich wollte sie sich morgen nur dieser bodenlosen Traurigkeit und Leere widmen, doch das Volk wollte feiern. Feiern dass sie eine große Gefahr besiegt hatten, dass das Böse besiegt worden war usw. Und die Herrscherin durfte da ja nicht fehlen.

Einsam schüttelte Glinda den Kopf. Würde das Volk je bereit sein zu erkennen wer wirklich der Böse gewesen war? Würde es erkennen wie falsch sie die böse Hexe des Westens verkannt hatte? Tief in ihr schrie eine Stimme ihr entgegen dass sie sich falsche Hoffnungen machte. Glinda seufzte auf. Ihre Hände hoben sich nur leicht von dem gräulichen Marmor der Brüstung ab. Ihre Haut wirkte durchsichtig und krank, so krank wie sie sich fühlte.

Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange, schließlich aber wandte sie sich ab und betrat wieder die Wärme des pinken Zimmers.

Langsam wandten sich ihre Schritte in Richtung ihres Kleiderschrankes. Unbewusst öffnete sie ihn, ignorierte all die wunderschönen Kleider die er verwahrte und griff weit hinein in die Schwärze. Nach einigem Suchen fand sie dann auch was sie wollte. Sanft zog sie Elphies alten Hut aus dem Versteck. Er war abgewetzt und ein wenig staubig, doch als sie ihn an ihren Körper presste fühlte sie plötzlich wieder den Körper ihrer besten Freundin die sich in einer letzten Umarmung gegen sie presste. Der nach Honig duftende Geruch schien die Luft um sie herum wieder zu füllen und sie hörte die letzten Worte Elphaba's: „Vergiss mich bitte nicht, Glinda. Vergiss mich nicht."

Ein paar Tränen lösten sich noch von den langen Wimpern Glindas als sie sich an das letzte Lied erinnerte dass sie gemeinsam gesungen hatten. Wie hatte dies alles nur geschehen können?

„Ach Elphie. Ich vermisse dich so…" Ihre Stimme klang verloren und plötzlich war sie wieder das Mädchen welches draußen den Sturm heulen und brüllen hörte während dicke kalte Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben schlugen. Ängstlich setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und verkroch sich in die hinterste Ecke.

„Ich bin allein ohne dich. Ich brauche meine…" weitere Tränen sammelten sich und kullerten hinab. „meine… bes… beste Freundin."

Ihre Arme umklammerten den Hexenhut dessen Spitze ihr Kinn streichelte und ihr Elphaba's lange Finger in Erinnerung riefen, die die Tränen abgewischt hatten wenn sie sich mal wieder vor dem Gewitter fürchtete und nicht schlafen konnte.

Als es schließlich leise an der Tür klopfte, hatte Glinda ihr Gesicht in den Armen vergraben und schlief unruhig.

Eine hohe, mächtige Gestalt trat ins Zimmer und eilte auf die Herrscherin zu.

„Miss Glinda?" eine weibliche Stimme ließ Glinda aufblicken. Von der einzigen Kerze im Raum beleuchtet stand Rava vor ihr. Sie war eine WÖLFIN und Glindas engste Vertraute in der schwierigen Gesellschaft von Oz Politikern. Vor vier Jahren, kurz nach Elphaba's Tod hatte Glinda sie schwer verletzt aufgefunden und sie gesund gepflegt. Nun war sie wohl die einzige Freundin die ihr noch blieb.

„Rava…" schon wollte Glinda aufspringen als sie gerade noch rechtzeitig den Hut bemerkte, den sie immer noch umklammert hielt_. _

_Mist! Verdammt…Dass darf doch niemand…_

Sie versuchte ihn unbemerkt unter der Decke verschwinden zu lassen, doch die goldenen Augen verfolgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Eine tatzenähnliche Hand reichte vor und nahm ihr den Hut aus den zarten Fingern. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ging Rava zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete die knalligen Türen und versteckte ihn dort wieder tief in den Ritzen der Holzwand.

„Ihr solltet ihn nicht so unbedacht raus holen."

Ein leichter Vorwurf schwang in der Stimme mit. Rava drehte sich um und Glinda blickte in sehr besorgte Augen. Sie hatten denselben Ausdruck wie Elphies Augen wenn Glinda sich vor dem Sturm zu ihr ins Bett geflüchtet hatte und Elphaba sie fragte ob es nun besser ging.

„Du hast recht. Aber vorher weißt du…?" Glinda stockte. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Rava ihr best gehütetes Geheimnis rausbekommen? Hatte sie sie etwa verraten?

Ängstlich wanderte ihr Blick zu Tür. Doch die WÖLFIN war alleine gekommen.

„Schon seit jeher nehme ich diesen seltsamen Duft aus ihrem Kleiderschrank war. Er passt nicht zu Ihnen und ich wunderte mich oft, wagte jedoch nicht zu fragen. Zudem rochen Sie jedes Jahr nach der Vornacht zu Oz größtem Fest nach diesem Hut. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Bis ich dieses Buch gefunden habe, in einer ihrer alten Taschen aus Shiz, die sie oben gelagert haben." Zögernd griff sie unter den Panzer den sie trug und zog ein zerfleddertes Buch heraus. Glinda erkannte es auf Anhieb. Elphaba's Zeichenheft!

Glinda streckte ihre Arme danach aus und schweigend reichte Rava es ihr.

Die WÖLFIN drehte sich um und ging zu den großflächigen Fenstern gegen die der Regen prasselte.

„Ich… Letztes Jahr hatte es auch geregnet und da ich wie immer Nachtwache vor Ihrem Zimmer hielt, hörte ich Sie aufschreien. Als ich klopfte antworteten Sie nicht und ich betrat rasch den Raum in der Meinung Ihnen wäre etwas zugestoßen. Doch Sie hatten nur schlecht geträumt und wälzten sich wild im Bett. Also trat ich näher und versuchte Sie zu beruhigen. Erst als ich vor Verzweiflung anfing ein altes Kinderlied zu summen wurden Sie ruhiger. Ich deckte Sie zu und dabei entdeckte ich den schwarzen Hut. Erst wunderte ich mich, doch als Sie dann, noch im Schlaf, nach meiner Hand griffen und leise murmelten: „Elphie… Geh nicht!" wusste ich plötzlich die Antwort auf all die Fragen. Warum Sie immer an jenem Tag zu trauern schienen. Warum Sie nie schlecht von Ihrer Gegnerin sprachen. Warum Sie gegen jedes Denkmal scharf protestierten. Sie waren Freunde nicht wahr? Damals in der Schulzeit…"

Ravas Stimme verlor sich im prasselnden Regen und im nahen Donnergrollen. Ihr hartes Gesicht wurde immer wieder von Blitzen erhellt und wirkte doch nicht bedrohlich auf Glinda. Sondern vertrauenswert.

„Ja." Antwortete sie, fast unhörbar." Wir waren Freunde… Beste Freunde…"

Und als sie das Zeichenheft aufschlug blickten ihr Elphie und sie selbst entgegen, Lachend aneinander gelehnt, beide noch jung und ihre Hände waren ineinander verschränkt.

Zur gleichen Zeit suchte Elphaba Schutz unter den ausladenden Ästen einer Eiche. Über ihr drückte der wolkenbehangene Himmel auf die Erde nieder und die fast schwarzen Wolken ließen nichts Gutes für sie erahnen. Sie sich dringend einen Unterstand suchen sonst würde sie doch noch vom Wasser geschmolzen werden. Ihre braunen Augen glitten suchend durch den Wald, doch nirgends schimmerte Hoffnung durch die dichten Stämme. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich das Braun zu einer schwarz schimmernden dreckigen Suppe. Dunkle Gefühle übermannten Elphaba und sie glitt am Stamm nieder. Sie war so einsam. Fiyero hatte sie verlassen und zu Glinda konnte sie nicht. Niemand in ganz Oz durfte wissen dass sie noch lebte. Heiße Tränen glitten ihre Wangen hinab und ätzten tiefe Rillen in ihre zarte Haut.

Warum in aller Welt hatten sie auch streiten müssen? Bis vor einigen Monaten waren sie glücklich gewesen, nun ja zumindest hatten sie sich vertraut. Doch dann musste der Schönling ja auch von Kindern und solchem Quatsch anfangen. Niemals hätte sie gedacht dass er Kinder wollte. Zuerst musste sie ihn auslachen und als ihr dann sein Ernst auffiel und er sich verletzt abwandte, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Strohschulter.

„Aber Yero. Du weißt dass es nicht geht. Ich meine, allein schon wegen unserem Leben. Wir könnten ihnen keine Zukunft bieten.


End file.
